The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
As a scaling technique for increasing the density of semiconductor devices, multi-gate transistors, which are obtained by forming a fm-shaped silicon body on a substrate and forming gates on the surface of the silicon body, have been suggested.
Since multi-gate transistors use three-dimensional (3D) channels, they may be scaled. In addition, the current control capability of multi-gate transistors can be improved without the need to increase the gate length. Moreover, a short channel effect (SCE), in the electric potential in a channel region is affected by a drain voltage, can be suppressed.